Angel With A Shotgun
by The Night Creatures
Summary: Song fic. This just randomly popped in to my head and I've been listening to the song for a week now.


**I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun**

**An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun **

Lavi stood in the middle of the field panting.

**Get out your guns, battles begun,**

**Are you a saint or a sinner?**

**If loves a fight, then I shall die**

**with my heart on the trigger**

Lavi gripped his hammer tighter, getting ready for the real fight. He knew this was the last and final fight against the Noah. He looked around and saw all his friends standing ready. Lavi let a small smile grace his lips when he looked at Kanda.

**They say before you start a war,**

**you better know what you're fighting for.**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**

**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

Lavi didnt really know what he was fighting for before he joined the war with the Order. Now he knew what he was fighting for as he looked at Kanda. He adored the teen. More like secretly loved him. Lavi looked ahead as the Noah appeared. He would be a soldier to protect Kanda.

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

**fighting til' the wars won,**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

**I'll throw away my faith, baby, just to keep you safe.**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

**...And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**

Lavi glared as he shot forward to fight. Letting his body take control. He was going to figtht until the wa was done and over. He was going to tell Kanda how he felt when it was over. Lavi had thrown away his Bookman self. He wanted to fight. He was going to fight for Kanda. _'I will survive this war,' _Lavi thought.

**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,**

**don't mean I'm not a believer.**

**...And major Tom will sing along.**

**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**

Lavi smirked as he jumped up and bounced off of Tyki's head and landing behind him. He turned and slammed his hammer into Tyki's back, sending the Noah flying into the air. He sent a combo seal straight at him, engulfing him. Lavi sent attack after attack at him. He was fighting for a dream of his.

**They say before you start a war,**

**you better know what you're fighting for.**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**

**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

Lavi charged straight for Tyki after the fire from his last attack died. He stopped not seeing the Noah. He looked around for him and started running when he saw him appearing near Kanda.

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

**fighting til' the wars won,**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

**I'll throw away my faith, baby, just to keep you safe.**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

**...And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**

"Extend!" Lavi yelled as he held the hammer out in front of him. It extended quickly towards Tyki. Lavi smirked when it hit Tyki, knocking him away from Kanda. Lavi ran past Kanda, sending another big attack at the Noah trying to get up.

**I'm an angel with a shotgun..**

**fighting til' the wars won..**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back..**

Lavi pushed the Noah back. "Grow! Grow!Grow!" Lavi yelled, the hammer growing three times bigger. He swung the hammer straight down. He frowned when he saw he had missed Tyki.

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

**fighting til' the wars won,**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

**I'll throw away my faith, baby, just to keep you safe.**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

**(I'm angel with a shotgun)**

**...And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.**

**(Live, not just survive)**

Lavi spun around in time to block an attack from Tyki. Lavi jumped back again, continuing to dodge attacks until he tripped backwards over a rock. He landed with a loud thud on his back. Lavi looked up in time to roll out of the way of an attack aimed straight for his heart. He quickly scrambled to his feet and made His hammer grow again.

**...And I'm gonna hide, hide,hide my wings tonight.**

He brought it down right on top of Tyki. Lavi shrank the hammer and smiled when he heard the other fights finishing up. He looked for Kanda and saw him supporting himself up with Mugen. A huge smile spread across his face at seeing Kanda standing.

**They say before you start a war,**

**you better know what you're fighting for.**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**

**if love is whar you need, a soldier I will be.**

Lavi took off running towards the samurai. When he got closer to him, his smile grew. "Yuu!" he yelled. Kanda turned towards him, not expecting Lavi to to launch himself at him. Lavi tackled Kanda to the ground while kissing him at the same time. He pulled back to, smiling. "I love you, Yuu," He said. And for a small second, Kanda smile back.


End file.
